F.S. Flint
Frank Stuart Flint (December 19, 1885 - February 28, 1960) was an English poet and translator, who was a prominent member of the Imagist group. Ford Madox Ford called him "one of the greatest men and one of the beautiful spirits of the country."Glenn Hughes,Imagism and the Imagists, Stanford University Press (1931) ASIN: B000SND146 Life Flint was born into a poor London family, the 2nd of 12 children. He left school at 13 and worked in a variety of menial jobs. At 19 he took night classes, mastering French and Lating and discovering that he had an amazing faculty for languages. He would go on to learn 7 more languages.Copp, Michael John. "F. S. Flint". The Literary Encyclopedia. First published 11 February 2006; last revised 05 March 2007. LitEncyc.com, Web, June 26, 2011. He is mostly known for his participation in the "School of Images" with Ezra Pound and T.E. Hulme in 1909, of which he gave an account in the "Poetry Review" in 1909,Verse Chronicle , article, The Criterion in 1932 and which was to serve as the theoretical basis for the later Imagist movement (1913). Flint published 3 books of poetry between 1909 and 1920. He also wrote on French poetry starting in 1908, and published a series of articles on contemporary French poets (1912) that much influenced his contemporaries. In 1914 he was included by Pound in the premiere Imagist anthology, Des Imagistes. Flint entered into a short-lived dispute with Pound as to each's relative contribution to the Imagist movement. During the 1930s, Flint was among a number of poets who moved away from poetry and towards economics, working for the Statistics Division of the Ministry of Labour,C.H. Sisson, An Assessment of English Poetry 1900-1950, Methuen, London, 1931. ISBN 0-419-32100-3 writing that "the proper study of mankind is, for the time being, economics"C.K. Stead, 'Pound, Yeats, Eliot and the Modernist Movement', p. 212 Flint would go on to publish an article entitled "The Plain Man and Economics" in The Criterion in 1937. Publications Poetry *''In the Net of the Stars . London: Elkin Mathews, 1909. *''Cadences. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1915. *''Otherworld: Cadences'' (includes Cadences, 1915). London: Poetry Bookshop, 1920. *''The Fourth Imagist: Selected poems of F.S. Flint'' (edited by Michael Copp). Madison NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press / Cranbury, NJ : Associated University Presses, 2007. Non-fiction *''Some French Poets of Today: A commentary, with specimens. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1919; New York: Kraus Reprint, 1967. *''Economic Equilibrium. London: privately printed, 1940. Translated *John de Boschere, The Closed Door. London: John Lane, 1917. *Emile Verhaeren, The Love Poems of Emile Verhaeren. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1917. *Marguerite Audoux, Marie Claire's Workshop. London: Chapman & Hall, 1920; New York: Thomas Seltzer, 1920. *Rene Fulop-Miller, The Mind and Face of Bolshevism: An examination of cultural life in Soviet Russia. London * New York: Putnam, 1927. *Rene Fulop-Miller, Lenin and Gandhi. London & New York: Putnam, 1927. *Rene Fulop-Miller, Rasputin: The holy devil. London: Putnam, 1928; New York: Viking, 1928. *Harriet von Rathlef-Keilmann, Anastasia. New York, Payson & Clarke, 1929. *Rene Fulop-Miller, The Power and Secret of the Jesuits. New York: Viking, 1930. Anthologized *''Des Imagistes'', 1914. Except where indicated, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:F.S. Flint, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 13, 2014. Poems by F.S. Flint #Cones #Gloom See also *Imagist poets *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Lament" text & analysis *3 poems by Flint: "A Song for Spring," "Trees," "London" * "Poems in Unrhymed Cadence" in The New Poetry: An anthology *Flint in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Four Poems in Unrhymed Cadence," "Cones," "Gloom," "Terror," "Evil," "War-time" *F.S. Flint at AllPoetry (10 poems) *Some poems by Flint *F.S. Flint at the Poetry Nook (44 poems) ;Audio / video *F.S. Flint poems at YouTube ;About *F.S. Flint in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Flint, F.S. (1885-1960) at the Modernist Journals Project *F.S. Flint in the Encyclopedia of Literarture Category:1885 births Category:1960 deaths Category:Imagists Category:Modernist poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets